


Friendaversary

by p4poonam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Episode: s06e11 Said the Spider to the Fly, Friendship, Gen, Post-Episode: s06e11 Said the Spider to the Fly, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Season/Series 06, minor spoilers for the epoisde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4poonam/pseuds/p4poonam
Summary: Scott and Stiles’s first Friendship day away from each other.





	Friendaversary

**Author's Note:**

> the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.
> 
> Not beta'ed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.

* * *

 

* * *

 

They have had this tradition for as long as they could remember. Ever since they first met in the sandbox all those years ago which they don’t remember the date of, they celebrated the first Sunday of August by watching E.T., eating junk food and exchanging matching friendship bands. This might seem like any two normal kids celebrating a day dedicated to their friendship, but over the years this day became a constant, a reminder - that no matter what happens in their lives, they would stay friends and be there for each other.

 

Their friendship had seen and witnessed a lot of events surrounding them. These events, be it Scott’s parents’ divorce, Claudia’s untimely death or all of the werewolf shenanigans, they made them strong together, made them realise that whatever might happen, however trying the time was, if they had each other by their side, they needed nothing and no one else.

 

With Stiles away at Quantico for the FBI training and Scott still in Beacon Hills, this is their first Friendship day away from each other since the day they met. Stiles wants Scott to leave Beacon Hills as soon as possible. Scott knows that Stiles wants what’s best for him but can’t leave Liam to deal with this new monster now that the Hellhound was dead too. He has to stay longer and help Liam. He also has to be the best friend that Stiles deserves and let him go. Stiles is destined for great things and Scott had to let his friend spread his wings and fly into the wide world away from the small town of Beacon Hill.... away from him.

 

He’ll keep the latest drama away from Stiles as long as he could. He knows Stiles and once Stiles finds out that Scott needs him, he’ll be there in a heartbeat by his side.

 

This particular Sunday, Scott wakes up and Melissa hands him an envelope with Stiles’s messily scrawled ‘Scottie” on it. He opens the envelope to find a friendship band and a note.

 

He knows Stiles will have a matching band in his hand as well.

 

The note reads: “Even if I’m away from you, I’ll be there for you. SCOTT&STILES: BEST FRIENDS – ALWAYS AND FOREVER”.

 

* * *

 

THE END.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy friendship day Guys !!!


End file.
